Finn and Rachel: The MSC
by takingnames15
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been voted the "Most Sickening Couple" on Jacob's blog. Puck bets the two they can't stare, touch, kiss, or even say mushy things to each other for twenty-four hours. The wager? 50 bucks Finn doesn't have.
1. Chapter 1

Most of the McKinley High Glee Club seemed bored out of their minds as Mr. Schuester explained a fermata to them, after Brittany had asked why there was "an eye and a big eyebrow" on her sheet music. Rachel's head was on Finn's shoulder, she was too bored to pay attention, and boredom made her tired, Finn didn't mind, he thought her head smelled good. "You're head smells awesome" he muttered in her ear. She smiled, amused.

"Strawberry shampoo" she whispered.

"I like strawberries" he said softly, "they remind me of your head, and they're so juicy and good..." His stomach rumbled, he was making himself hungry. "Kinda like your mouth" he added. She raised her head and their lips met.

"Come on guys, pay attention, kiss on your own time" Mr. Schuester sighed. This was typical of them. He knew for a fact (that creepy Jacob kid had told him) that his two leads were voted "The Most Sickening Couple" on his blog.

"Sorry Mr. Schue" Finn muttered. Then they went back to their previous position, with Rachel's head on Finn shoulder again.

"So the basic point of a fermata..." Mr. Schuester started again, but stopped as he caught the two leaning in again. "Seriously guys, pay attention!" she groaned.

"The Most Sickening Couple strikes again" Kurt muttered. Then he whispered to Mercedes "I'm supposed to babysit them to"

Puck laughed loudly. "You have to babysit these two? Your life must suck!"

"Kurt does not babysit us!" Rachel said indignetly "We are juniors in high school, we don't need babysitting!"

"Prove it" Puck smirked, don't touch each other, don't kiss each other and don't stare with goo-goo eyes at each other for the rest of the day, in fact don't even say any of that romantic disgusting crap to each other either, I'm surprised you haven't blown up the school yet with all of your L-bombs!"

"Fine, we will!" Rachel said irritated. She got up and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "Continue Mr. Schue"

* * *

By the end of Glee practice, Finn was resenting Rachel for making that stupid deal. Plus, Puck decided that if they cracked, they each owed him fifty bucks. He didn't have fifty bucks! He'd spent all his cash on video games, sour patch kids, gas and especially Rachel, despite her telling him he couldn't pay for every single date that involved cash. They had to win this bet, but the concept of not even looking at his girlfriend for a day seemed horrible. What was he going to do besides watch Rachel fail every mission on COD, pass it for her, and sneak in a few kisses. He couldn't do all that homework himself either, he had loads of it and without Rachel to provide moral support, he knew he couldn't do it.

Tonight was going to suck for Finn Hudson, and tomorrow was gonna suck even more.

* * *

**Did you like it? I want five reviews to continue, and a swear I won't just bail out like last time and give you a crap chapter, but I've been sick and have a LOT of homework to catch up on, so it might take a few days to finish, but I can't even start without my five :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**31 reviews? You guys rock! I always want five, sometimes I only get three, sometimes a get a pleasant surprise, like with this story. Don't worry, Puck's not going down without a fight, he wants that 100 bucks, and wants it bad.**

**

* * *

**

Finn decided to dwell by his car when he pulled up to McKinley the next day. It was just his luck to have homeroom with Rachel, and first hour, and second hour, and third hour, all nine hours with the exception of fifth, and just happened to sit by her in every one of them. All he wanted to be near her as little as possible... at least until after glee, when he would kiss her until he passed out. It was Friday, his favorite day of the week, he was irritated at the weather, so sunny and nice, when he felt cool and stormy.

"Rachel's looking extra hot today" Puck laughed as he approached, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. It showed a picture of his girlfriend and he couldn't help but grab the phone and let a drop of drool splash on Puck's phone. "Let go lover boy, that's disgusting!" Puck whined, pulling the phone out of his hands and wiping the screen off on his shirt.

"Thanks a lot Puck, now a have it burned on my eyeballs!" he called after Puck as his sprinted away.

Finn really didn't want to go to homeroom, but he had to, one more tardy meant he wouldn't get anymore hall passes, and more hall passes meant bad thing for him. Like, no excuse to get out of class, or no way to leave if he had to pee, no hall passes equal sudden death.

He made sure to never look at Rachel the whole time they were in homeroom, making sure their eyes never met, because if they did, they would kiss or stare or say mushy crap or hold hands or hug or whatever else the bet banned. When the ball rang he sprinted off to first hour, realizing he had to sit by her there to, and Puck was in this class with them. Crap.

Finn looked pointedly away as Rachel entered the room, he was NOT going to go goo-goo all over her, he only had to get through the school, day and then most of Glee. "Do you smell that?" Puck asked him, unknown to Finn, he already knew what it was.

"Her shampoo" he said softly, as if not saying her name would make the tempetation to breath in the smell with his face against her hair would go away.

"Who's she?" Puck asked.

"Rachel" Finn mummbled.

"What did you say?" he grinned.

"Rachel flippin' Berry" he said loudly. Puck smiled to himself, Finn wasn't takking this so well, he was going to crack soon, and even sooner if Puck could help it. When the teacher started the lesson, Puck passed Finn a note.

**I think Rachel's breaking the dress code **

**Stop it Puck, you're not helping anything**

**Having probelms with the bet?**

**No, I'm perfectly fine, looking at Rachel's legs is not the key to happiness**

**Then what is?**

**Rachel in general**

**Really Finn? That's so wussy!**

They continued this note banter until fourth hour finished.

* * *

**Want more MSC? I need five reviews.**

**You guys are super lucky I'm fast at doing homework**


	3. Chapter 3

**21 reviews? You guys keep it coming! Who liked the Britney episode? I did, especially the Finchel at the end. So, a lot of you said you wanted Rachel's POV, I might have to write this again in her POV, because right now, I have it totally set up in Finn's.  
**

**

* * *

**

Finn felt a bit better in fifth hour, which was usually his least favorite he wasn't a fan of Geometry (It wasn't his fault he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box) . Rachel was in Calculus, which Finn understood about as much as a baby understands multiplication. He got his last assignment back, a C-. Got assigned forty more problems that were due the next day, then tried to understand what the teacher was saying about deductive reasoning, but it was hard, for one he was in over his head with this stuff, he was only here because he had gotten a C average on his second year of Algebra I, and second, he was still thinking about _her_. He licked his lips. He wondered if it was just in his mind that they felt dry and underused, or if they really were. His stomach rumbled at the thought of her lip gloss, she sometimes let him chose the flavor, which he thought was pretty awesome. His favorite was strawberry, then apple, then grape, then bubblegum, then orange and then coconut. He hated coconuts usually, but as long as Rachel had it on he didn't mind it nearly as much.

When the bell rang signaling the end of fifth hour, he hesitated. Would he make it through three more hours right next to her? He'd had plenty of trouble in fifth without her there tempting him, but now it was back to the torture stopped by his locker and grabbed his sweatshirt, if the hood was up, maybe he would be so tempted to look. Realizing he was late he half jogged to science, pulling the sweatshirt on as he went.

When he sat down in his seat he immediately realized which sweatshirt he was wearing. She had be cold yesterday, her dress hadn't been the warmest. He'd lent her his sweatshirt, like a good boyfriend and she'd worn it all day. He remembered when he got it back it smelled like her, he couldn't describe it, but he liked it more then the smell of any pie he could think of. This hour was gonna be bad.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted it be be way longer but it's my "bedtime", and if I get caught on the computer, I'm going to be banned, which you guys wouldn't like.**

**The 5 review rule still applies  
**


	4. Chapter 4

** Last chapter I got only 8, instead of up in the twenties, but I blame myself for making the chapter so short...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Finn literally felt his self control crack in two. He made am involuntary move towards her before he slammed his head on the desk. He felt crazy, deranged even, but he didn't have the money, if he did he already would have cracked. He balled his heads into fists around his pencil, he head still on the desk.

"Are you alright Mr. Hudson?" the teacher asked.

"Uh yeah, I just really gotta pee" he lied.

"Then by all means go Mr. Hudson" the teacher sighed, signing him a pass. He rushed out of the room as fast as he could and yanked of the sweatshirt. He balled it up and threw it angrily into his locker. This shouldn't be so hard, but it was. He slipped into the bathroom next realizing he actually did have to go, then slowly walked back to the classroom.

He felt stupid as he sat back down, obviously ashamed he'd had to leave for lack of self-control. Rachel would never have to do that. He wondered how hard this was for her, he hadn't looked at her all day, well except for that picture Puck had showed her. He was still ticked about that. Was she really wearing that dress? The spaghetti strap selves made him half insane. He gave up on trying to focus on the health lesson, he already knew that chips weren't good for you, he also already knew that they were so good everyone just ate them and felt guilty, himself included. Except Rachel, he doubted she'd eat anything with any saturated fat in it, much less trans fat. He pretend to take notes, while in reality, he was trying to draw Rachel playing his Xbox, he'd make sure she'd pull one of his shirts over her own, claiming if she was going to be entertained by his Xbox, he should be entertained by her in his football jersey. He still didn't know why Rachel liked COD, wasn't it a dude thing? Plus Rachel was so small, it made it that much more funny when she used big words to tell him her game plan for beating the mission in explicating detail. He would lie on his bed and listen and watch beat mission after mission.

The bell rang again, and Finn slowly walked to seventh hour, still wrapped in his thoughts. Just as his had been all day, eb=verything centering around Rachel.

* * *

**Sorry about all the short chapters but I like to update everyday if I can, I hate waiting. Plus I had a dramatic drop in reviews for the last chapter, so this time a want 10 to continue. **

**Sorry to sound greedy but I can't write without feedback. Every review tells me, even if you don't see it this way "I care about this enough to review" and I don't want to post if no one cares, it would be a waste of fanfiction space.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Up in the high twenties again yeah! I've decided, as soon as I finish this to a) Put all this mini-chapters together into one big one shot and b) write this again from Rachel's POV**

**

* * *

**

Seventh and eighth hours went by slowly for Finn, every time she answered a question, her voice made him feel even worse about the no contact rule. Puck slid into the desk on the left from him, Rachel was on his right. "You're going to crack this hour Finn Hudson, mark my words" he smirked. Finn turned away, he was already hanging on the edge of breaking, it was like hanging off a cliff. Eventually his strength would run out and he would fall, and it didn't help when Puck was pulling him down. He wished for a foothold, something, anything to keep him up, but the walls were smooth. He once again lie his head one his desk, this time falling asleep...

_He was in his room, sitting on his bed. His headphones on softly as he studied the on his desk. It was of Rachel, her hair black and dripping from water, she was sitting on a lawn chair, holding a cold glass of lemonade. Her face happy and filled with laughter. she had a towel around her shoulders her orange polka dotted two piece clashing wonderfully with the zebra stripes on the towel. He never remembered taking the picture, but he loved it. It must have been at that one pool party they had gone to last summer. He rolled over at a knock on his door. "Finn?" he knew the voice, it was Rachel's voice. He stood up quickly and opened the door._

_"Hey Rach" he smiled. He stretched out his arms for a hug._

_"The bet Finn" she said mournfully. "The bet"_

"Dude wake up it's time for Glee" Puck said shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Is the stupid bet over yet" he sighed.

"Forty-five more minutes dude, I'm sure you can't make" he smirked.

"I can" smiled Finn confidently, though doubting it himself "and when I do you owe Rachel and I fifty bucks each!"

* * *

**There's your snippet for today. You guys are being good so I'll ask for six and hope for fifteen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! FYI I seriously give anyone the right to use this plot line, I'm sure plenty of you can out-write this. In fact I hope you do, I'd love to read it! Now on to the story...**

**Don't own Glee, never will :(  
**

**

* * *

**

Finn looked at the ground as he took his seat, sitting as far away from Rachel as he could, averting his eyes from her, and checking the clock. Only forty minutes an he have her all he wanted. "Does any one have a song prepared?" Mr. Schue asked as he slipped into the room.

"What was the assignment again?" Puck asked.

"Tween Pop" Mr. Schuester reminded him. After the whole "Toxic" incident, Mr. Figgins told will his next three assignments would have to be stuff that kids would listen to, 100% appropriate. No one raised their hand."Come on guys, I know this isn't your favorite category but we need some volunteers! Mercedes?"

"Kurt and I were shopping all week" she lied "I didn't have time to prepare anything"

"Quinn?"

"Kids music makes me moody" she said jokingly.

"Tina?"

"I was at my camp counseling job after school"

"Artie?"

"I can't sing Miley Cyrus Mr. Schue, she makes me sick to my stomach"

"Rachel?" he looked at her desperately. She wasn't watching though, her head was turned pointedly away from Finn. "Rachel?" he asked again.

"What?" she asked snapping back into focus.

"Tween pop song?" he asked. Rachel got up slowly and Finn knew this was going to be bad news for him.

_Can you feel me when I think about you..._** (AN: Not allowed to write out the full lyrics :()  
**

Rachel hit the last note and sat down quickly.

"I didn't completely hate the song, what's it called?" Mercedes asked.

"A Year Without Rain" Rachel muttered. **(AN: I LOVE that song, call me a kid but it's awesome)**

"Who's it by?" Kurt added.

"Selena Gomez" she replied.

"That chick of the one wizard show?" Puck asked. "The evil hot one? My sister watches that show, what's her name again?" he thought for a moment. "It's Alex Russo!" he said proudly, finally remembering the name. **(Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place either)**

Finn checked the clock again. Half an hour more. He was gonna make it!

He actually found the strength to pay attention to the Selena Gomez conversation, which switched to a Demi Lovato conversion.

"Sara and Carson are meant to be together" Brittany added.

"Sara and Carson?" Santana asked.

"Yeah on the Demi Lovato show, Demi plays Sara and Carson is the guy on Mackenzie Flies" she said.

"My sister watches that to" Puck sighed. "It's Sonny and Chad, and he's on Mackenzie Falls" **(Don't own Sonny with a Chance)**

"Do you seriously watch that show Puck?" Quinn laughed. 5 minutes left. Mr. Shuester would have stopped them at Tween shows and Tween music where about the same thing now a days, and talking about the assignment is completely relevant.

Finn was staring at the clock intently, noticing he and Rachel were the only ones not in the conversation now, he wanted to look and see what was up but looking meant staring. 4 minutes. He slowly got up and sat back down in the chair he knew was next to Rachel's, he wouldn't wait anymore time then he head to.

"Finn's gonna crack" Puck laughed. "She's right next to you Finn, just reached out and grab her. It's only fifty bucks Finn." Was Puck trying to hypnotize him?

"Shut up Puck" he muttered.

"I bet you can hear her breathing Finn, you're that close, you can't do it Finn, you're not strong enough" he taunted.

"Two minutes Finn, you can do it" Artie added.

"Shut up dude, fifty bucks!" Puck told him. "You can smell her hair can't you Finn, you LOVE strawberries"

"One minute Finn!" Tina called.

It was like he was in a slow motion movie scene, Puck was like the bad guy trying to stab him, but he couldn't reach his gun unless he dodged Puck for a minute, the other Glee kids were like the people in the theater rooting for Finn to win.

10 seconds. 9 seconds. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Finn didn't catch what Puck yelled in defeat, he was busy, he was kissing his girlfriend and saying "I love you" every time he stopped to breathe. He had just won the bet. He had fifty bucks coming.

_I'm taking her out tonight, and this time I'll be able to get a steak._

**FIN**

**

* * *

Did you like the ending? Please review and tell me if you did or didn't and why. Like I said before, this plot is 100% open for use.  
**


End file.
